Urabe Rika
(Forward) |number= 10 (Osaka Gals) 7 (Raimon 728 (Inazuma Japan) |element=Wood |team= Osaka Gals (captain) Raimon (temporary) |seiyuu= Fujiko Takimoto |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 040}} Urabe Rika (浦部 リカ) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven series. She is the captain and a forward for Osaka Gals, and then a member of Raimon in season two. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"An Osaka girl striker whose ability is second to none"'' Appearance Rika has blue hair, dark skin and grey violet eyes. When wearing a soccer jersey, she ties a knot at the edge of the shirt and lifts it up. When wearing the jogging suit, she ties the jacket around her waist, leaving behind a white shirt to show. Her casual clothes consist of a light pink long hoodie, with an orange t-shirt underneath, blue leggings and puple white sneakers. In her first appearance, she was seen wearing this with white earphones. Plot Season 2 She first appeared in episode 40 while Raimon was looking for an underground base in the amusement park that Rika's mother worked in for selling their okonomiyaki. Along the way, Ichinose got lost and Rika offered him to show him the way. Instead, she took Ichinose to her okonomiyaki (a type of Japanese food) shop and fed him her so-called "Lovey-Dovey Dish" which turned out to be a simple okonomiyaki dish prepared by her. Ever since then, she claimed that Ichinose was her husband and that she was planning to open up her own okonomiyaki shop and start a cute family with him. Though, he often disagrees with this. She's obviously very much in love with Ichinose, calling him "darling" most of the time. In episode 41 she also showed Raimon the aliens' previous base, which they had taken over. They used to train for their battle with Epsilon, although at first they had no idea it belonged to Aliea Gakuen. She reappeared in the next episode to help Raimon win the match and afterwards she joined the Inazuma Caravan to be with Ichinose and help battle Aliea Gakuen. She made friends with Touko and created Butterfly Dream, although she was planning to do this with Ichinose at the beginning. Then, she played as a substitute for Fubuki while he couldn't play for the team until the last battle with The Genesis. During this match, she tried to score a goal with Tsuutenkaku Shoot, but Nero easily defended it even without a hissatsu. After this arc, she went back her hometown like the others. Season 3 During the FFI arc, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place since Inazuma Town is far away from her hometown, Osaka. The reason was that it will be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. .]] During her stay, Touko hadn't been getting enough sleep because Rika always kept throwing her jokes at her and wouldn't let her sleep until she laughed at them. She and Touko usually watched Inazuma Japan during training and cheered for them through the preliminary matches. After witnessing Fuyuka's concern for Endou thinking about a new hissatsu technique, Rika formulated a secret plan. She told Fuyuka how to "help", telling her to take Endou to the shopping district, go on a thrilling roller coaster with him, and eat ice cream with him, all under the pretense of helping Enodu. Rika and Touko made an appearance in episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival with both of them wearing Inazuma Japan jerseys. While she was shopping, they met two hooded-men who gave them mysterious bracelets. It was also revealed that Ichinose already told her about his condition. After putting the white bracelet on, she was unable to remove it. In episode 108, she watched the team in a practice match with Orpheus's Fideo, Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire's Teres, and Knights of Queen's Edgar. When Fuyuka asked why she didn't want to play, she said, "Who wants to play when there is an army of hotties to see." She was later kidnapped by Sein for wearing the bracelet but was then saved by Endou and the rest of the Red Team. After that, she was seen with Touko staying with the team in the lodge. She also cheered on the team at their match against The Kingdom. She was seen after the graduation ceremony with Touko, Ichinose and the other new Raimon members. Game Appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Rika, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Taisen Route) *'Player': Maiko *'Photo': Large Map (Taken at the first Raimon building at the 3rd floor) *'Topic': Comedy (Found at the Shrine Masks at the Scarecrow Slope) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 182 *'TP': 173 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 107 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 52 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 25 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 124 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 116 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Super Osaka CCC' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'Oiroke Bombers' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Managers' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Managers R' *'Star Sisters' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Star Sisters' Concept Design rika.jpg Trivia * When she was first seen in the anime, she was listening to Maji de Kansha! on her phone. *She's obsessed about Ichinose. However, she's also easily interested in other handsome guys (in her opinion), like Edgar Valtinas. *She has the highest Inazuma Japan jersey number namely 728. **Also the numbers on her jersey spells Naniwa since she's from Osaka. *Rika calls herself 'The Queen Of The Field'. Ever since she said this it's really become her nickname. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Raimon B